


The Other Way Round

by greenapricot



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, that big mirror in James' bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/pseuds/greenapricot
Summary: "Words can’t say how much I love you.”“Better use actions, then, canny lad.”
Relationships: James Hathaway/Robert Lewis
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	The Other Way Round

**Author's Note:**

> This really is nothing but porn and it starts out right in the middle of the action.

James crooks his fingers and Robbie sees stars, his hips rising up off the bed. He can’t stop himself from moaning, from pressing himself onto those fingers, and James is smiling down at him with such adoration.

“ _Fuck_. James,” Robbie gasps.

“Soon,” James says with a smirk. “Just a little bit longer. I want to make sure it’s good for you.”

“Christ,” Robbie breathes. “It couldn’t be more—” he doesn’t manage the rest of the sentence when James gives his fingers another delicious twist. 

“It will be when I’m inside you,” James purrs, the low rumble of his voice full of promise. His rhythm stutters and he lets out a tiny moan as Robbie pushes onto his fingers again. “God, it’s going to be so good, Robbie. I’m going to make it so good for you.”

Robbie’s not sure he’s ever been this hard, his cock leaking against his stomach, twitching with each twist of James’ fingers inside him. He wants to touch himself but if he does it will be all over and he doesn’t want this to stop. Doesn’t want James to stop. He’s not sure how much longer he can hold out but he wants the rest of it, wants to know for himself the feeling that puts that look on James’ face when Robbie enters him; the slow slide that always leaves James boneless and begging for more, reaching for Robbie’s arse and pulling Robbie into him like he’ll never get enough. James’ fingers alone are an exquisite pleasure, he can only imagine what his cock will feel like. But he doesn’t need to imagine. 

“James,” Robbie says, though it comes out as a breathy gasp. “I’m ready.”

“You’re sure?” 

“If you don’t get on with it I may have to take matters into my own hands.”

James’ answering, “okay,” is more moan than anything else. He slips his fingers out and reaches for the condom packet and lube next to him on the bed. 

There are times when they’re in bed together when James loses all his self-consciousness, when he’s so caught up in the moment he lets go all his pretences and just about puts on a show, stroking his cock with his eyes fixed on Robbie, moaning loud enough for the neighbours to hear, arching into Robbie’s touch; and there are times when he is clearly still thinking too much, letting something beyond the moment crowd in between the two of them and the pleasure of skin on skin. 

Right now, James looks like he’s halfway between the two. His chest and face are flushed with arousal, cock hard and straining against his fingers as he gives it a couple of tugs to slide the condom on, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. But James’ face when he looks up at Robbie is too thoughtful. Despite all his talk about how good he’s going to make Robbie feel, he’s doubting himself, which is so very endearingly James it makes Robbie’s heart ache. This may be the first time they’ll have sex in this particular configuration, but it’s far from the first time they’ve had sex. If anyone is going to be apprehensive about this it should be Robbie, but watching James stroke the condom onto his cock he’s anything but.

James meets Robbie’s eyes, looking almost shy as he says, “I think, for your first time you’ll— It will probably be more comfortable for you if you’re more…” He makes a twisting motion with his hand, from palm up to palm down.

Robbie must be really gone for this awkward sod if James’ stuttered description of sexual positions sends a shudder of arousal through him. 

“On my hands and knees?” Robbie grins as the flush on James’ face and chest deepens. And to think that this is the same man who only yesterday was recounting, in great detail, all the things he’d like to do to Robbie and have Robbie to do to him, while Robbie sucked him off. 

“Yeah. But if you—“

“However you’ll have me,” Robbie says, taking hold of his own cock and stroking. 

“Fuck.” James takes a deep breath and scrubs his hand over the back of his head, looking both aroused and apprehensive.

“Hey,” Robbie says, sitting up. “Do you not want this too?”

“God, no. Yes. I mean—” James shakes his head. “So much. Too much I’m sure. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“If it’s not— I could…”

Robbie pulls James toward him until their foreheads are resting together, his hand curved around the nape of James’ neck. “I trust you, James. Just like you trust me.”

“You do,” James says, half question half confirmation, with a hint of awe.

“Of course, I do.” Robbie can feel the tension go out of James as he tilts his head for a kiss, tender and loving and so very dear, this beautiful complicated man who wants to share his bed and his life. 

“I still can’t believe it sometimes,” James murmurs between kisses. “That I could be so lucky. Any of it. Words can’t say how much I love you.”

“Better use actions, then, canny lad.”

James smiles against Robbie’s lips, kisses him once more, then sits back. Robbie follows him with another kiss, sliding his hand over James’ overwarm skin and down to his arse, giving it a squeeze before he turns around on the bed, arse toward James, feeling much more exposed than he had when he was on his back with James’ fingers inside him. 

James’ warm hands rub over his shoulders and down his back, grounding him, teasing into the cleft of his arse and Robbie can’t help but tilt his hips up in invitation. 

“There’s something else…” A bit of that hesitance has crept back into James’ voice, his tone quiet in a way that means he’s asking for something he wants but is embarrassed to say. “If you turn the other way round, facing the foot of the bed…”

The foot of the bed and the giant mirror. James wants to watch himself as he fucks Robbie. Or he wants to watch Robbie as he fucks him. Robbie’s cock twitches at the thought. He turns around and James mutters a breathy, “thank you,” as he folds himself over Robbie’s back, kissing his neck, then along his shoulders, sliding his hand over his side and across his chest, tugging on a nipple before his fingers slip down to settle around Robbie’s cock. 

“Thank you,” James whispers again as if Robbie wasn’t also getting something out of this. James strokes Robbie’s cock a few times, a slow tease that’s not nearly enough friction, then moves away, smoothing his hands along Robbie’s skin as he goes, over his arse again, almost reverently, before pressing two fingers inside him. Robbie groans and rocks his hips. James twists his fingers in and out, teasing, not quite reaching the right spot. 

“James,” Robbie gasps.

“You ready?” James asks again, this time with more confidence. 

“Never been more ready.” 

Then James’ fingers are gone for a moment before pressing in again with a little more slick, and then it’s not James’ fingers at all. Robbie glances up at the mirror in front of him, sparing only a glance for the picture of himself on his hands and knees, cock bobbing heavy and hard between his legs, and focuses on James behind him; the look of utter devotion on his face as he rests his cock against Robbie’s entrance, the small moan that escapes his lips as he pushes in. Robbie lets out a moan of his own which turns to a gasp. He closes his eyes and tries to relax, his muscles tense and his cock still painfully hard. As much as he wants it, as much as he wants to watch James lose himself inside of him, Robbie’s not sure he can take it. _Christ_ , he wants to though.

James stills, rubbing his hand over Robbie’s lower back, a gesture so tender in the midst of what they’re doing Robbie feels a prickling around his eyes. “You’re doing so well. Just relax, we’ve got all night.” Robbie catches James’ eye in the mirror and James smiles a slow gorgeous smile, a look of reverence on his face. “Robbie,” he says, breathy, almost a moan, sliding his hand up Robbie’s back to his shoulder blades and down again, his hips rocking every so slightly into Robbie. “You’re so gorgeous. You feel so gorgeous.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Robbie says, feeling a tad overwhelmed, afraid the prickling around his eyes might turn to something too much more if he’s not careful. James holds his gaze in the mirror and pushes forward slowly, ever so slowly, hand rubbing gentle circles on Robbie’s lower back as he goes. Robbie’s breath catches in his throat and he moans as James moves in bit by bit, all the while murmuring gentle encouragement, until his hips are flush with Robbie’s arse.

“Robbie,” James says again. “Fuck, _Robbie_. You feel so good.” 

Robbie can only moan in response. He closes his eyes and presses back into James’ warmth, onto his cock. James slides out just a tad, then rocks back in, an almost imperceptible motion that sends shocks of pleasure skittering through Robbie’s insides. He lets out a low moan and James pulls out a bit further before pushing in, so gentle, so controlled. And suddenly Robbie doesn’t want control, he wants to still feel where James has been two days from now, he wants to see the look on James’ face in the mirror when he finally lets go and takes what he needs. 

“James,” Robbie groans. “ _Move_.” 

James moans, slipping almost all the way out this time before sliding back in and Robbie had no idea, he thought he did, with James’ clever fingers and watching James writhe against him when they do this the other way round. But that was nothing, nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to the sparks behind his eyes when James changes the angle, his thrusts hitting just right. James is moaning above him, moving inside him, slow and delicious giving way to deep and desperate, James’ hands on his hips holding him in place and holding himself up. Then James leans forward, covering Robbie’s back, skin sliding against sweaty skin, the rhythm of his hips sending waves of pleasure through Robbie, and wraps his hand around Robbie’s cock. 

Robbie doesn’t just see stars, he sees nebulae, galaxies. He’s hurtling through space, weightless, breathless, pushing back onto James’ thrusts and forward into his hand, pleasure coursing through him; an electric pulse with every thrust.

“James,” Robbie moans. 

“Oh, fuck. _Robbie_.” 

And then it’s like his brain has gone offline. Robbie lets his arms give way, folding forward onto the mattress, James’ hand on his hip the only thing holding him upright and all that’s left is pleasure, overwhelming, all-consuming, as James’ thrusts turn erratic then stutter to a halt and he’s crying out, cock pulsing deep inside him and Robbie is hit by another wave of pleasure so strong it leaves him gasping, thrusting back into James’ heat. Good fucking Christ he’s never come so hard in his life. 

He collapses on the mattress, panting, James’ ragged breaths puffing across his sweaty skin and James nudges them over sideways, wrapping his arms around Robbie with a languid rocking of his hips. He groans and presses back against James’ chest, back onto James’ cock still inside him, and James fits his knees up behind Robbie’s, kissing the nape of his neck.

“All right?” James asks, breathless but with none of the hesitance of earlier. Robbie can feel James’ smile on his skin as he shifts, nipping at Robbie’s shoulder blade, stroking a hand down his side.

“If you have to ask you don’t deserve the title of detective,” Robbie says, an answering smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

James kisses Robbie’s shoulder. “Good to know I’m so appreciated.”

They lie entwined together for long, lovely moments, Robbie revelling in the feeling of James still inside him, the fullness that shouldn’t, but somehow does, make him feel closer to James than even their bodies being pressed together the way they are. James always complains when Robbie pulls out what he deems to be too soon, and now Robbie knows why. He wouldn’t be opposed to staying like this for hours. But they are lying the wrong way round on the bed, his shoulder is in the wet spot, and the room is beginning to feel chilly with sweat cooling on his skin. Robbie shifts in James’ grasp, gooseflesh tickling across his arms. 

“You’re cold,” James says. 

“A bit,” Robbie admits.

James moves away from Robbie, pulling out slowly, and Robbie groans at the loss, rolling over into his back. James smirks down at him. “We should try that again sometime, maybe?”

“Aye,” Robbie nods, with a grin. James disposes of the condom and crawls up to the head of the bed, dragging the duvet up off the floor. Robbie lies down next to him and James drapes the covers over them both. “Not today though. ‘M knackered.”

“You think you’re knackered,” James says, stroking his fingers through Robbie’s chest hair. He’s still smiling and looking, quite rightly, rather satisfied with himself. Robbie could probably live on that smile alone. 

“Mmm.” Robbie puts his arm around James, pulling him close and James slides his thigh over Robbie’s legs, laying his head on his chest. “Best sort of knackered,” Robbie murmurs, his eyes drifting closed. 

“Yeah,” James agrees with a contented sigh as Robbie drifts off to sleep.

_____


End file.
